1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a computer peripheral device, and more particularly, to a computer peripheral device for being fixed on a casing of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional notebook computer emphasizes portability as its product advantage. It still needs a user to carry a computer peripheral device, such as a mouse and so on, and such a manner reduces the portability for the notebook computer. Although notebook manufacturing industry has developed a touch pad as an input interface, most users are used to operating the mouse resulting in that the mouse is still a must for the most users. Thus, a containing space for the mouse and the cable thereof takes into consideration when carrying the mouse. As a result, it causes quite inconvenience. For solving above drawbacks, mechanism for containing the mouse comes up. For example, an additional buckle for fixing the computer peripheral device or mechanism for containing the computer peripheral device inside the notebook computer is utilized. A notebook computer with a containing slot being formed on its top surface is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. M281228 for containing a multi-function mouse. Such kind of design solves issue of carrying the mouse, but the containing slot is a recess so as to affect aesthetic feeling of the notebook computer when taking the mouse out of the containing slot for using. Further, whether the mouse can be firmly fixed inside the containing slot and the additional mechanical space for containing the mouse are issues for the above-mentioned mechanism. The computer peripheral device has important issues on containing mechanism designed basing on original mechanism of the notebook computer.